Ricardo Bautista
|nacimiento = 11 de enero de 1979 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F |familiares = Montserrat Aguilar (novia) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 2000 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = SITATYR |demo = LeviVozNinjaSteel.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Miguel_Ángel.png|Miguel Angel en la serie animada de 2012 de Tortugas Ninjas, su personaje más conocido. Patapez_1.png|Patapez en la franquicia de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ty-rux-dinotrux-94.7.jpg|Ty Rux en Dinotrux, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Fubuki.jpg|Shiro Fubuki en Súper Once, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Chazz princeton render by alanmac95-dboxs9g.png|Chazz Princeton en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Temp. 2 - 3), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ned-SMH.png|Ned en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Snot.jpeg|Snot Lonstein en Un agente de familia. Rex Owen.png|Rex de Dino Rey. Barrypokemon.png|Barry en Pokémon. Kearney.png|Kearney Zzyzwicz, Jr. en Los Simpson (temporada 16-Presente). Freedman.png|Jeremy Freedman también en Los Simpson (temporada 16-Presente). Dolph.png|Dolph Starbeam también en Los Simpson (temporada 16-Presente). Spongebob-squarepants-the-simpsons-31.7.jpg|Bob Esponja (un ep.) igualmente en Los Simpsons. Tracey Sketchit.png|Tracey Sketchit en Crónicas Pokémon y Pokémon Advanced Generation (Temp. 8) Re.zero Subaru Natsuki.png|Subaru Natsuki en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-. Yamada hanataro by rtk12-d4xj275.jpg|Hanataro Yamada en Bleach. ADH-GeneKhan.png|Gene Khan en Iron Man: Aventuras de hierro. FleekerFlogals.png|Capitán Fleeker en Floogals. Pop Fizz Academy.png|Pop Fizz en Academia Skylanders. ShinobuHiryuin BeybladeShogunSteel.png|Shinobu Hiryuin en Beyblade: Shogun Steel. OrochiGinba BeybladeBurts.png|Orochi Ginba en Beyblade Burst. Mark Twain (BSD).jpg|Mark Twain en Bungō Stray Dogs. EP824 Tesla.png|Chester en Pokémon XY. Cody Callus.png|Cody Callus de Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Dipper_O'rion.png|Dipper O'rion en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V James_Diamond.png|James Diamond en Big Time Rush (Temp. 2 - 4). Gusano_Gris_HBO.jpg|Gusano Gris en El juego de tronos. Winninvasion.jpg|Winslow "Winn" Schott Jr. en Supergirl. RonnieTF.png|Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm en Flash (2014). SamSeason5.jpg|Sam Evans en Glee: buscando la fama. DNSZig.png|Zigmund "Zig" Novak en Degrassi: Next Class. AidenNinjaSteelGold.jpg|Aiden Romero "Levi Weston" / Ninja Steel Ranger Oro en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Sho - RPOR.png|Sho en Ready Player One: Comienza el juego. NickLucas.jpg|Nick Lucas en JONAS. Gatu.png|Gaturro en Gaturro: La serie Gil-johnny-test-19.1.jpg|Gil en Johnny Test. Sagi.png|Sagi en Naruto. Kirigi.png|Kigiri en Naruto Shippūden. DNSuguruShimura.png|Suguru Shimura en Death Note. Donald Thomas & Friends.jpg|Donald en Thomas y sus amigos. SDM-AntorchaHumana.png|Johnny Storm/Antorcha Humana en Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo. Rafik.png|Rafik en Boyster, el chico ostra. Shumon Katsumiya.png|Simon Sumiya de B-Daman Crossfire. Gizamon.png|Gizamon en Digimon Fusion. Yutaka Zaito (PDD-H&M).jpg|Yutaka Zaito en Pilotos de dragón: Hisone & Masotan. Eaglator byNF971.png|Caimáguila en Unikitty!. Fan de McQueen en TH.png|Fan de McQueen de Thunder Hollow en Cars 3. Char 171338 thumb.jpg|Capataz en Zootopia. Sandlot-kid-1-everyones-hero-95.7.jpg|Niño mayor en No hay héroe pequeño (doblaje de Videomax). Bully-kid-tubby-everyones-hero-76.4.jpg|Tubby también en No hay héroe pequeño (doblaje de Videomax). Principe armand.jpg|Principe Armand en Wakfu. Ayato-sakamaki-diabolik-lovers-59.6 thumb.jpg|Ayato Sakamaki en Diabolik Lovers. Komatsu.jpg|Komatsu en Toriko. Blue Fire anime.png|Blue Fire en One-Punch Man. Goldov Auora (Rokka).png|Goldov Auora en Rokka: Los héroes de la flor de seis pétalos. RyotaAnime.png|Ryōta Suzui en Kakegurui. Keitaro Urashima.png|Keitaro Urashima en Love Hina. Morimichi Kawakami (Captain Tsubasa - LLR).jpg|Morimichi Kawakami en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa. Tobi ChildrenOfTheWhales.png|Tobi en Children of the Whales. Let human.png|Let Dahaka en Rave Master. WCMOASky.png|Sky en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo. Chet TheLorax.png|Chet en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida. HP6TomRiddleAdolescente.png|Tom Marvolo Riddle (Adolecente) en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe. Lornie Kuhle.jpg|Lornie Kuhle en La batalla de los sexos. Nick-jonas.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Nick Jonas. JamesMaslow.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de James Maslow. Robbie Amell 2018.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Robbie Amell. thumb|right|230px Ricardo Bautista 'es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es originario de la ciudad de México. Cuenta con años de experiencia dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz. Estudió actuación en la Capilla Británica. Además de doblaje hace locución comercial. Conocido principalmente por ser la voz recurrente de Nick Jonas y James Maslow, la voz de Patapez en la franquicia de Como entrenar a tu dragón tanto como en la serie animada como en las películas, por ser la voz de Miguel Ángel de Tortugas Ninja, de Sam Evans en Glee: buscando la fama, de Adam Sackler en la serie original de HBO Girls, de Noel Kahn en la serie Lindas mentirosas. Filmografía Películas 'Nick Jonas *Seaplane McDonough - Jumanji: En la selva (2017) *Nate - Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) *Nick Jonas - Jonas Brothers en Concierto 3D (2009) *Nick Jonas - Studio DC: Almost Live (2008) *Nate - Camp Rock (2008) James Maslow *James Diamond - Sueños en grande (2013) *James Diamond - Big Time Rush: La película (2012) Jack O'Connell *Eric Love - Sentenciado antes de tiempo (2013) *Brett - Silencio en el lago (2008) Charlie McDermott *Chaz - Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo (2010) *Andy - Rápido y fogoso (2008) Jacob Batalon * Eugene "Ned" Leeds - Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Eugene "Ned" Leeds - Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) Otros *Torres (Johnny Ortiz) en Matar o morir (2018) *Renji Abarai (Taichi Saotome) en Bleach (2018) *Kyle McCallister (Gideon Glick) en Ocean's 8: Las estafadoras (2018) *Sho (Philip Zhao) en Ready Player One: Comienza el juego (2018) *Garrett Laughlin (Drew Starkey) en Yo soy Simón (2018) *Bae Awadi (Utkarsh Ambudkar) en Game Over, Man! (2018) *Hendra (Dimas Aditya) en Los huérfanos (2017) *Lornie Kuhle (Eric Christian Olsen) en La batalla de los sexos (2017) *Tim Bauer (Caleb Spillyards) en Feliz día de tu muerte (2017) *Morgado (Óscar Jaenada) en Viaje salvaje (2017) *Trey Wandella (Pico Alexander) en War Machine (2017) *Todd (Logan Miller) - La razón de estar contigo (2017) *Benny (Jay Walker) - A golpe de monedas (2017) *Prestamista #2 (David Silverman) - Hambre de poder (2016) (versión Diamond Films) *Vince Sargent (Pawel Szajda) - Imperium (2016) *Saroo Brierley (Dev Patel) - Un camino a casa (2016) *Sultan Mansoor (Mehdi Dehbi) - Londres bajo fuego (2016) (versión Focus Features) *Tommy (Hershel Blatt) - Mi gran boda griega 2 (2016) *Frankie Andreu (Edward Hogg) - El engaño del siglo (2015) *Reece (Joe Cole) - Habitación verde (2015) *Jamel Bragg (Jamel King) - Área 51 (2015) *Ace (Tyson Ritter) - Ya te extraño (2015) *Jorge (Nicolás Barsoff) - Colonia (2015) *Agente Sawyer (Jose Pablo Cantillo) - En la mente del asesino (2015) *Charlie Geller (John Magaro) - La gran apuesta (2015) *Kurt (Jason Schwartzman) - Noche de locura (2015) *Valchek (Adam Aalderks) - Ashby (2015) *Oficial Greg (Colin Jost) - Verano en Staten Island (2015) *Luke (Casey Dubois) - R.L. Stine's Monsterville: El consejo de los espíritus (2015) *Liam (Jason Tobin) - Carrera contra el tiempo (2015) *Gabriel (Noah Silver) - El último caballero (2015) *Creativo (Peter Vack) - Pasante de moda (2015) *PJ (McKell David) - Legado (2015) *Lopsang (Pemba Sherpa) - Everest (2015) *Eddie Plant de 13 años (Andrew Bambridge) - Pixeles (2015) *Detective Hanover - Super rápidos y mega Furiosos (2015) *Cliente de heladería (Johnny Pemberton) - Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga (2015) *Él mismo (John Mayer) - 30 días para ir a la cárcel (2015) *Pieter Kräme (Flula Borg) - Más notas perfectas (2015) *Max (Elyas M'Barek) - Hackers: Ningún sistema es seguro (2014) *Sean Hunt (Seth Adkins) - Frontera (2014) *Steven Wong (Kevin Wu) - La venganza del dragón (2014) *Tobin (Bobby Schofield) - Mar negro (2014) *William Bradley (Kit Harington) - El séptimo hijo (2014) *Ryan (Matthew Wilkas) - Top Five (2014) *Rick (Riz Ahmed) - Primicia mortal (2014) *Billy (Brady Bluhm) - Dumb and Dumber To (2014) *Charlie (Samuel Patrick Chu) - Zapped (2014) *La Taupe (Cosme Castro) - Así en la tierra como en el infierno (2014) *Joven enmascarado (Keith Stanfield) - 12 horas para sobrevivir (2014) *Keith Butterfield (Rhys Wakefield) - Amor eterno (2014) *Eddie Locke (Tom Holland) - Locke (2013) *Hasslert (Jerry Ferrara) - El sobreviviente (2013) (versión Diamond Films) *Ryan Balantine (Justin Chambers) - Ciudad de sombras (2013) *Jackson Dladla (Thomas Gumede) y Brian Widlake (Theo Landey) - Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad (2013) *Ziggy (Jamie Blackley) - El quinto poder (2013) *Jason (Jeremy Weaver) - El camino de vuelta (2013) *Kai (joven) (Daniel Barber) y Asistente de Shogun (Tanroh Ishida) - 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) *Teniente Soto (Han Soto) - El juego de Ender (2013) (versión Summit) *Freddie Holt (Connor Price) - Carrie (2013) *Ahab (joven) (Raphael Cruz) - La era de los dragones (2011) *Ty (Terrance Jenkins) en Baile urbano 2: Regreso a casa (2010) *Robert "Rob" Hernández (Carlos Miranda) - Ladrones de la fama *Luis (Patrick Sabongui) - Entrega explosiva *Craig Johnson (James Allen McCune) - El infiltrado *Nabil (Yassine Fadel) - Fugitivo *Georges Duroy (Robert Pattinson) - Bel Ami (2da. versión) *Steven (Jumayn Hunter) - Balada para un ángel *Carlo Marx / Allen Ginsberg (Tom Sturridge) - En el camino *Vlad Tavanian (Alin Panc) - Balas cruzadas *Gordon (Nicholas DeShane) - Atrapados en navidad *Oficial Chernin (Brad James) - S.O.S. Familia en apuros *Gary (Dylan Kussman) - Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira *Hombre con cáncer (James Badge Dale) - El vuelo *Profesor de Charlotte (Tom Yi) - Bienvenido a los 40 *Max Leung (Hayama Go) - Máxima Traición *Mike Puglio (Patrick de Ledebur) - Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema *Frank (Dean J. West) - Al filo de la cornisa (segunda versión) *Ian (Richard Reid) - Amor, boda y matrimonio *Vizconde Yarrell (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) - La increíble historia de Albert Nobbs (segunda versión) *Kyle Kingston / Hunter (Alex Pettyfer) - El encanto de la bestia *Henry (Lance E. Nichols) - El especialista (versión TV) *Harry (Whitmer Thomas) - Born to Race *Sachin (Jesse Rath) - Aullido: el renacimiento *Paul Marais (Noah Bean) - Culpable *Joey (Will Yun Lee) - Setup *Mold (Johnny Harris) - Almas obscuras *Oscar (Jason Lew) - El experimento *Eddie (Mark Ivanir) - Bunraku (redoblaje) *Paul Saunders (Justin Long) - La chica de mis sueños (redoblaje) *Jai (Kunal Sharma) - Los niños están bien *Russell (Robert Ernie Lee) - El Big Bang (segunda versión) *Todd (Derek Magyar) - El expreso de la muerte *Tomas (Luis Chávez) - Mientras estás fuera *Cease (Marc John Jefferies) - Notorious *Robbie (Malcolm Goodwin) - Entre la vida y la muerte *Dennis (Christian Tessier) - Yeti: El hombre de las nieves *K.C. (David Skyler) - Driftwood: el secreto *Cameron Kincaid (Michael Angarano) - El hombre de la silla (2da. versión) *Rusty (Lucas McCann) - Augusta, la salvación *Carlo (Lance Croy) - El grito de la muerte *Cavillan (Jean-Claude Adelin), Luca el botones (Gabriele Gallinari) y Whitfield (Iddo Goldberg) - El turista *Ronnie Turcotte (Otto Thorwarth) - Secretariat *Hombre (Alec Musser) - Son como niños *Brown (Gaius Charles) - El mensajero *Tom Riddle joven (Frank Dillane) - Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe *Wade (Nate Hartley) - Un guardaespaldas escolar *Lucas "Luke" Hume (Jordan Garret) - Sentencia de muerte (versión Cinemax) *Giulio Bartali (Edoardo Gabbriellini) - Gino Bartali: El inmortal *Taxista haitiano (Edi Gathegi) y Voces adicionales - Crank: Muerte anunciada *Henry (Rupert Penry-Jones) - La provocación *Korkin (Michael Trotter) - Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong *Kurt (Michael J. Pagan) - Forever Strong: Honor y carácter *Maestro Cho (Ha Huang) - El maestro borracho *Chico en Bed, Bath & Beyond (Nick Swardson) - Click: Perdiendo el control *Voces adicionales - Milagro en el carril 2 *Voces adicionales - El cazador *Voces adicionales - El peor de los miedos *Voces adicionales - El día del crimen *Voces adicionales - El perfume: Historia de un asesino *Voces adicionales - Transformers *Voces adicionales - Leones por corderos *Voces adicionales - El ilusionista *Voces adicionales - Transformers: La venganza de los caídos *Voces adicionales - Street Fighter: La Leyenda *Voces adicionales - La venganza del dragón *Voces adicionales - El justiciero implacable *Voces adicionales - El último viaje de Chance *Voces adicionales - El último soldado *Voces adicionales - Encarcelados (segunda versión) *Voces adicionales - La leyenda de Chen Zen *Voces adicionales - Robo en las alturas *Voces adicionales - Caballo de guerra *Voces adicionales - Nacidos para matar (segunda versión) *Voces adicionales - Blanca Nieves y el cazador *Voces adicionales - Así somos *Voces adicionales - Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo *Voces adicionales - La verdad oscura *Voces adicionales - Piel verdadera *Voces adicionales - Camina dormida conmigo *Voces adicionales - La caída de la Casa Blanca *Voces adicionales - Kick-Ass 2 *Voces adicionales - Elysium *Voces adicionales - Circuito cerrado *Voces adicionales - El lobo de Wall Street *Voces adicionales - El mayordomo *Voces adicionales - Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados *Voces adicionales - Marcado por la muerte *Voces adicionales - Aires de esperanza *Voces adicionales - Una familia peligrosa (versión D.F.) *Voces adicionales - Venganza sangrienta *Voces adicionales - RoboCop *Voces adicionales - El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro *Voces adicionales - Sin escalas (versión Universal) *Voces adicionales - Sn. Vincent *Voces adicionales - Matar al mensajero *Voces adicionales - A Walk Among the Tombstones *Voces adicionales - Una noche para sobrevivir *Voces adicionales - Tomorrowland *Voces adicionales - Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico *Voces adicionales - La horca *Voces adicionales - Captive *Voces adicionales - La quinta ola *Voces adicionales - Dos tipos peligrosos *Voces adicionales - Smosh: La película (doblaje mexicano) *Voces adicionales - Hasta el último hombre *Voces adicionales - Max Steel *Voces adicionales - La gran muralla *Voces adicionales - La momia *Voces adicionales - La Navidad de las madres rebeldes *Voces adicionales - La noche del demonio: La última llave *Voces adicionales - Amor de medianoche *Voces adicionales - Status Update: Actualiza tu universo *Voces adicionales - Sicario: Día del Soldado *Voces adicionales - Matar o morir Películas animadas Christopher Mintz-Plasse *Patapez - Como entrenar a tu dragón *Patapez - La leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos *Patapez - Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 Otros *Bartolomé - El Grinch *Piloto - Pie pequeño *Capataz - Zootopia *Sky - Winx Club: El misterio del abismo *Gerrant - Dragon Nest: Guerrero del amanecer *Chet - El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida *Mono Secuaz - Marco Macaco *Fleet - Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones *No hay héroe pequeño (doblaje de Videomax) **Niño mayor **Tubby *Donald - Thomas y sus amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido *Fan de McQueen en Thunder Hollow - Cars 3 *Volt - Miniforce: Surgimiento de Nuevos Héroes *Voces adicionales - Los fantasmas de Scrooge *Voces adicionales - Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas *Voces adicionales - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Voces adicionales - Minions *Voces adicionales - Hotel Transylvania 2 *Voces adicionales - Los Increíbles 2 Películas de anime *Sutemaru en La leyenda de la princesa Kaguya *Shiro Fubuki, Matsuno Kusuuke en Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai Series de televisión James Maslow *James Diamond (2da voz) - Big Time Rush *James Diamond - Big Time Rush: La Gran Entrevista *Él mismo / James Diamond - Big Time Rush: Bloopers en Grande *Él mismo - Big Time Rush: Music Sound Better with U *Él mismo - Marvin Marvin Brant Daugherty *Noel Kahn - Lindas mentirosas (2010-2017) *Noel Kahn - Lindas mentirosas: Un oscuro paseo (2012) *Noel Kahn - Lindas mentirosas: El primer secreto (2011) Nick Jonas *Nick Jonas - JONAS *Nick Jonas - Disney Channel Games 2008 Robbie Amell *Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm/Deathstorm - Flash (2014-2017) *Chase - Familia moderna (2015) Jeremy Jordan *Winn Schott Jr. (Jeremy Jordan) - Supergirl (2015-presente) *Grady (Winn Schott Jr.) (Jeremy Jordan) - Flash (2017) Otros *Zahid (Nik Dodani) - Atípico *Aiden Romero "Levi Weston" / Ninja Steel Ranger Oro (Jordi Webber) - Power Rangers: Ninja Steel (2017-2018) *Etelredo (Toby Regbo) en El último reino (2016-presente) *Barry "Baz" Brown (Scott Speedman) - Animal Kingdom (2016-presente) *James (Peter Gadiot) - La reina del sur (2016-presente) *Toby Curtis (Eddie Kaye Thomas) - Scorpion (2014-presente) *Cooper Barrett (Jack Cutmore-Scott) - Cooper Barrett's Guide to Surviving Life (2016) *Ren Shimosawa (Toru Uchikado) - Heroes Reborn (2015-2016) * Adam Sackler (Adam Driver) - Girls (2012-presente) *Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2015) **Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) (Temp. 2 - 6) **Howard Bamboo (Kent Avenido) (Temp. 1 - 2, 6) **Presentador de Vocal Adrenaline (Temp. 1, ep. 1) **Dr. Gidwani (Rizwan Manji) (Temp. 1, ep. 18) *Finn Collins (Thomas McDonell) - The 100 (2014-2015) *James "Junior" Rennie (Alexander Koch) - Under the Dome (2013-2015) *Lindas mentirosas (2010-2014) **Eddie Lamb (Reggie Austin) (Temp. 3 - 5) **Chico de la tienda (Stephen Park) (Temp. 1, ep. 1) *Nate / Jason Neville (JD Pardo) - Revolución (2012-2014) *Chica indiscreta (2010-2012) **Jean-Pierre (Roby Schinasi) (Temp. 6) **Portero (Obie Sims) (Temp. 4, ep. 69) **Camarero (Frank De Julio) (Temp. 5, ep. 102) **Aiden Hill (David A. Gregory) (Temp. 5, ep. 106) *Héroes (2006-2009) **Sam (Seth Green) (volumen 3) **Scotty (Greg Wrangler) (volumen 1, ep. 1) **Médico de la sala de urgencia (Archie Kao) (volumen 1, ep. 5) **Jugador (Stephen Full) (volumen 1, ep. 6) **Policía (Jeremy Gram Weaver) (volumen 1, ep. 15) **Mensajero Ditko (David S. Jung) (volumen 1, ep. 19) **Guardia en edificio 26 (Kelly Michaels) (volumen 4, ep. 52) **Roy (Wes Ramsey) (volumen 5, ep. 60) *Ethan Withehorse (Blair Redford) - El juego de las mentiras *Gendry / Gusano Gris - El juego de tronos *Ray (Tommy Savas) - Un sueño en Hollywood *Ivan (Matt Cook) - The Comeback *Martín Maldonado - Karku *Brad Conway (Presentador de América Canta) (Wes McGee), Joven Jeff (Matthew Scott Miller) y Zayn Malik - iCarly *Phil Myman - Mejor sin Ted *Eddie (Max Ehrich) - A todo ritmo *Kyle - CSI: Miami *Hell's Kitchen: **Salvatore Coppola (temporada 7) **Michael Langdon (temporada 11) *Scaraba (Anthony Ray Parker) - Power Rangers: Megaforce *Invizio (Nolan Presad) - Level Up *Brett Talbot (Cody Saintgnue), Noah Patrick (Jordan Fisher), Voces adicionales - Teen Wolf *Detective Warren (Michael Roark) y Rick Kester (Michael Drayer) - Los seguidores *Doctor de UCI (Lak Rana) - Fear the Walking Dead *Jimmy (Tim James) - Agente Carter *Amigo de Vinnie - Wendell y Vinnie *Empleado de las Hamburgesas - Sam & Cat *Voces adicionales - 90210 *Voces adicionales - Victorious *Voces adicionales - Malcolm *Voces adicionales - Boardwalk Empire *Voces adicionales - Flash Series animadas *Cash Bankis / Carlock / Voces Adicionales (Temp. 5-) - Un show más *Snot - Un agente de familia *Kerney, Dolph / Jeremy Fredman - Los Simpsons (Temp. 16 en adelante) *Miguel Angel - Las Tortugas Ninja (2012) *Hombre de nieve - Danger Mouse (2016) *Pop Fizz - Academia Skylanders *Gobernabot - Monstruos vs. Aliens *Star Tracker - My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Caimáguila - Unikitty! *Fergy Fudgehog - Viva Piñata *Patapez - Dragones de Berk *Gil - Johnny Test *Darel - Kulipari: El ejército de las ranas *Maz Miller - SheZow *Baz - Groove High *Armand - Wakfu *Gene Khan - Iron Man: Aventuras de hierro *Gaturro - Gaturro, la serie *Rafik - Boyster, el chico ostra *Donald en Thomas y sus amigos *Ty Rux - Dinotrux *Capitán Fleeker - Floogals *Halcón Rojo - Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate *Lars Bogota - Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro *Voces adicionales - Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy *Voces adicionales - Phineas y Ferb *Voces adicionales - Max Steel (2013) Anime Tomokazu Seki *Sagi - Naruto *Tracey (temporada 8) - Pokémon *Tracey (1ra voz) - Crónicas Pokémon Otros *Pelje - Ronja, la hija del bandolero *Tobi - Children of the Whales *Goldov Auora - Rokka: Los héroes de la flor de seis pétalos *Líder de los Jolly Rogers / Comunicador (Ep.5) / Comunicador (Ep.7) - Schwarzesmarken *Shinobu Hiryuin - Beyblade: Shogun Steel *Orochi Ginba - Beyblade Burst *Hanataro Yamada - Bleach *Komatsu - Toriko *Suguru Shimura - Death Note (1ª temporada) *Gary Oak (temporadas 9 y 12) / Dominick / Sergio / Evian / Howie / Matt / Barry (temporada 11 y 13) / Ō / Paul (Temp. 12, 3ra. voz) / Chester / Monsieur Pierre (Temp. 18) - Pokémon *Chester - Pokémon XY *Tracey (1ra voz) - Crónicas Pokémon *Shibuki - Naruto: Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! (OVA) *Kigiri - Naruto Shippūden *Mouses - Blood+ *Chazz Priceton (tenporadas 2 y 3) - Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Louie Nichols / Ken - Robotech (redoblaje) *Led - Rave Master *Blue Fire - One-Punch Man *Keitaro / Presentador de Capítulos - Love Hina *Dalton - One Piece *Rex Owen - Dino Rey *Matsuno Kuusuke (1era voz) / Fubuki Shiro - Súper Once *Sako Toshiya - Hungry Heart (redoblaje) *Cody Callus - Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Gizamon - Digimon Fusion *Simon Sumiya - B-Daman Crossfire *Ayato Sakamaki - Diabolik Lovers *Ryota Suzui - Kakegurui *Reportero - Parasite Dolls, la serie *Dipper O'rion - Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V *Morimichi Kawakami - Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa *Yutaka Zaito - Pilotos de dragón: Hisone & Masotan *Subaru Natsuki - Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- *Mark Twain / Junsa Sugimoto - Bungō Stray Dogs *Voces adicionales - Trigun *Voces adicionales - Kenichi *Voces adicionales - Dragon Ball Z Kai *Voces adicionales - Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales Telenovelas y series brasileñas Marcello Melo Jr. * Cenceño - Lado a lado * Jairo - La sombra de Helena * Iván - Mujeres ambiciosas * Carlitos - Alemão - Los dos lados de la operación * Tiago - Sol naciente Guilherme Boury * Caio Campos - Hola, ¿qué tal? * Marcos Fraga - Amor e intrigas * Pedro Orlim Vilar en Poder paralelo * Irú - La tierra prometida Maurício Ribeiro * Jonas Cordeiro - Prueba de amor * Cristiano Pena (Cris) - Simplemente amor * Simeón - Reina Ester, la salvadora * Santiago - Los milagros de Jesús Guilherme Winter * Octavio en Ciudad Paraíso * Renato Villa en CuChiCheos * Hugo en Las brasileñas Rafael Losso * Olavo - El astro * Elivaldo - Imperio * Maicon - Bajo presión Leonardo Miggiorin * Patrick - Ruido & Furia * Flavio - Vivir la vida Paulo Lessa * Accalon - Belaventura * Goy - Jesús Renato Livera * Simut - Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos * José Bento Alves da Silva (Zé Bento) - Apocalipsis Sílvio Guindane * Zé Maria - Los tramposos * Paulo Henrique - ¡Victoria! Otros * Alexandre Almeida Alencar "Alex" (Emílio Orciollo Netto) - Roda de la vida * Lobato (Milhem Cortaz) - Esas mujeres * Pedro (Manoel Candeias) - Marcas del destino * Gustavo Oliveira Santos "Guga" (Thiago de Los Reyes) - Llamas de la vida * Ricardo (Eduardo Coutinho) - Río del destino * Beto Jr. (Danilo Sacramento) - Fina estampa * Rey David ** Anmón (Roger Gobeth) ** Joab joven (Bernardo Segreto) * Lucio (Emiliano D’Avila) - Avenida Brasil * Prof. Montaña (Toni Garrido) - Totalmente diva * El rico y Lázaro ** Abel (Thiago Marques) ** Sacerdote Obadias (Braulio Motta) ** Príncipe Joaquim (Osmar Silveira) (Doblaje piloto) * José (Bruno Peixoto) - Lea Telefilms * Terry (Kyle Labine) en La maldición de Ellensford Dramas coreanos * Go Bok Dong (Ji Soo) en Mamá Enojada * Jung Byeong-Kook (Hwang Dong Joo) en Las dos madres Videojuegos * Cabeza de Martillo en LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 * Miguel Ángel en Injustice 2 * Mitch en The Walking Dead: The Final Season * Klarion en Lego DC Super-Villains Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Fogarty Studios *Globo *IDF *Jarpa Studio *KiteTeam *Labo *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX (desde 2018) *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Ruido Records *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. *TOPaudio Locución *Spot Chicos Basta de Bullying: No te quedes callado *Benefull Enlaces Externos * Bautista, Ricardo Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje del SITATYR